A Blowout Preventer (BOP) is a critical feature of undersea drilling operations. The functions of a BOP, such as annular preventers and choke and kill valves, are operated by a hydraulic control system. Since the hydraulic fluid is piped from the surface, response time for deep water operations is slow due to the distances involved. As a result, an electronic or multiplex control pod is located on the BOP to effect a quicker control response. Mechanical problems or maintenance requirements occasionally require a pod to be removed and replaced. Therefore, reliability and easy maintainability are premium characteristics of a control pod.